The invention relates to a multi-variable regulator. Such multi-variable regulators are used in i.a. regulating engine variable and in the processing industry. In general these multi-variable regulators are multi-variable electric regulators having several inlet and outlet ports.
The object of the invention is to provide a type of multi-variable regulator which can function purely mechanically, and which is still able to process a sufficient number of variables to provide an output signal dependent on said variables, which output signal can be used directly for influencing a regulating means, such as a valve.